Going Wild with Jeff Corwin
Going Wild With Jeff Corwin is a Disney nature show produced and aired in the late 1990s. Host Jeff Corwin travels to some of the most exotic places in the world, including Florida, South Africa, Papua New Guinea, Death Valley, Hawaii, etc., and searches for some of Earth's most amazing animals. In each episode, Jeff searches for a "Feature Creature", and always finds it at the end of the episode. These creatures include manatees, cobras, crocodiles, bighorn sheep, dolphins, bears, etc. As he explores, Jeff looks for "Creature Clues" to help him find the animal. In some episodes, Jeff also explores ancient ruins, including, Gila Cliff Dwellings, Port Arthur, Rhyolite, and Ayutthaya. The show lasted for two seasons from 1997-1999, before it was canceled. Episodes Season 1 *Belize (Blue Creek Rainforest Preserve) (August 10, 1997) *South Dakota (Black Hills) (August 17, 1997) *Wyoming (Yellowstone National Park) (August 24, 1997) *Montana (Glacier National Park) (August 31, 1997) *Belize II (Barrier Reef) (September 7, 1997) *Florida (Everglades National Park) (September 14, 1997) *South Africa (Ndzalama Reserve) (September 21, 1997) *Florida II (Homosassa River) (September 28, 1997) *South Africa II (Djuma Reserve) (October 5, 1997) *Idaho (Snake River Canyon) (October 12, 1997) *Arizona (Sonoran Desert) (October 19, 1997) *Kenya (Tsavo East National Park) (October 26, 1997) *New York City (New York City) (November 2, 1997) *New Mexico (Gila National Forest) (November 9, 1997) *Florida III (Florida Keys) (November 16, 1997) *Colorado (Rocky Mountain National Park) (November 23, 1997) Season 2 * Venezuela (Llanos) (August 2, 1998) * Costa Rica (Corcovado National Park) (August 9, 1998) * Mexico (Baja California) (August 23, 1998) * California (Death Valley National Park) (August 30, 1998) * Louisiana (Atchafalaya Swamp) (September 13, 1998) * Costa Rica II (Rincon De La Vieja) (October 4, 1998) * California II (Los Angeles) (October 11, 1998) * Tennessee (Great Smoky Mountains National Park) (November 1, 1998) * Thailand (Khao Sok National Park) (December 13, 1998) Season 3 * Borneo (Bako National Park) (January 4, 1999) * Washington (Olympic National Park) (January 4, 1999) * Alaska (Katmai National Park) (January 17, 1999) * Hawaiian Islands (Hawaii) (January 23, 1999) * Washington II (North Cascades National Park) (January 24, 1999) * Thailand II (Khao Yai National Park) (March 7, 1999) * California III (Monterey Bay) (April 22, 1999) * Papua New Guinea (Morobe Province) (May 8, 1999) * Kentucky (Mammoth Cave National Park) (May 22, 1999) * Australia II (Red Center) (May 23, 1999) * Micronesia (Palau) (May 30, 1999) * Canada (Manitoba) (June 6, 1999) * Australia (Tasmania) (June 13, 1999) * Australia III (Daintree National Park) (June 20, 1999) Filming Jeff and his crew filmed in some of the most exotic places in the world. In some episodes, they filmed in special wildlife parks. This was revealed in the Special Thanks section of the credits. In some episodes, Jeff also met up with some locals, who gave him hints on where to find his "Feature Creature". Filming time depends on the location. In Death Valley, they only filmed for 2 days, but in South Africa, they filmed for 3 months. Animals Jeff mainly filmed animals in the wild, but some animals were borrowed from museums and nature parks. The baby mountain lion cubs, he showed in South Dakota, were actually cubs out of wildlife rehabilitation, that were being released back into the wild. In the Special Thanks section of the credits, in some episodes it has the names of zoos and wildlife parks. The credits also state that, No Animals Were Harmed During The Making Of This Program, and Some Animal Situations Have Been Recreated. It's not always easy to find the animals they need. In Los Angeles, Jeff spent 3 hours on a surf board, looking for pelicans, and in South Africa, him and his crew spend 3 weeks searching for an aardwolf, but the editing made it look like he was only there for 2 days.Alycia's Going Wild For Jeff Corwin page Close encounters Jeff had some close encounters while filming his show. While filming an episode in South Africa, Jeff got attacked by a leopard, but he had a stick with him, and stood his ground, and the leopard backed off. In his journals, Jeff also stated that an African lion jumped on him, and pawed his head. In Alaska, Jeff was nearly trampled by a moose, and in Thailand, he had to keep dodging king cobra strikes.Alycia's Going Wild For Jeff Corwin page VHS tapes The show has been canceled since 1999, however, all the episodes from the series are available for purchase on VHS online. References External links * * * [http://www.tv.com/going-wild-with-jeff-corwin/show/12992/summary.html Going Wild with Jeff Corwin at TV.com] * Alycia's Going Wild For Jeff Corwin page Category:Television series by Disney Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Articles with Wikipedia content